This invention relates generally to the field of reading aids, and more particularly to a combination magnifier and illuminator.
Magnifying devices have been in existence for hundreds of years. Illuminating devices such as electric lightbulbs have been in existence for over one hundred years. More recently small lamps called light diodes or LED""s have been developed which emit light while using very little electrical power. Most recently, a high powered white LED has been developed which can allow a person to see and read under very low light conditions. Additionally, a new type of magnifying lens called a fresnel lens has been developed and in use for the last thirty years. A fresnel lens is molded of clear plastic and, because of its concentricly ridged design, is very flat compared to typical glass or plastic lenses.
Products have been developed that have combined a typical magnifier lens with a lighting element so that a person can more clearly see a map or menu or the like under low light conditions.
However, the prior designs use standard magnifier elements and therefore tend to be somewhat thick in cross section. Although some of these units can fit in ones pocket, they are not as thin and inconspicuous when stored as they could be.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a combination magnifier and illuminator that fits easily into a persons pocket.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combination magnifier and illuminator that is very slim in overall thickness.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combination magnifier and illuminator where said illuminator automatically turns on when the magnifier portion is pulled out.
A further object of the invention is to provide a combination magnifier and illuminator where the housing includes a recessed portion that can receive a custom decorative element.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.